My Heart Will Go On
by ForeverSunshine13
Summary: All she has is a burnt shirt and an impossible promise. (Songfic, sorta) Companion to 'Dear God'.


**A/N HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS! I'm back with another short! This is a companion to 'Dear God' and it's told from Calypso's POV. The song I picked for this is 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Ik, that song has to do with death...so rest assured that this one doesn't have to do with death. I just thought that a lot of the lines in the song match what Calypso feels about Leo. Or what I think she feels anyway. I recommend listening to the song while reading, just so you get the whole experience, but you don't have to. **

**Still not Rick, I'm sry. **

Calypso wakes up with his name on her lips, expecting him to be with her.

She glances around her cave, looking for him. Then reality crashes down upon her.

He's gone. He's been gone for weeks now.

She closes her eyes and her dream comes back to her. So vivid, so real.

She can see him in front of her.

His dark brown hair curling around his ears. His mischievous crooked smile on his lips. His deep brown eyes that stare into her soul.

She remembers how his lips felt; warm and soft, fitting against hers perfectly, like a puzzle.

Calypso sits up fast, banishing the memories into the back of her head.

It hurts too much to think about him.

She swallows, feeling claustrophobic in her cave. She has to get out, away from the memories of him that haunt her dreams.

She's outside before she realizes it, running as fast as she can. Her feet pound against the ground, the wind tugging at her hair and dress.

But she's on an island and there's nowhere to go.

It isn't long before she runs out of ground, the ocean blocking her escape. She stands still, staring into the water, imagining what lies on the other side.

He's out there, somewhere, with his friends. Saving the world.

Does he ever think of her? Does his heart ever ache for just a glimpse of her face?

Is he pledged with dreams about her? Dreams so real that he believes them, only to wake up and realize she's not there?

She has never before wanted to leave her island as badly as she does now.

She just wants to escape the memories of him that seem to be everywhere. There is no place on her island that he hadn't somehow touched.

He's everywhere.

She smiles through the pain. It hurts, but at the same time it feels wonderful to think about him.

He is unlike every hero who's ever landed on her island. He isn't really big, or extremely handsome, or even very nice.

He's annoying, infuriating, and full of attitude.

But she loves him more than anyone else.

Calypso knows that no matter how many heroes visit her, she will never love anyone else the way she loves him.

He stands out in her heart like Moonlace among daisies. Shining brightly like a beacon in a dark storm.

_Why?_

Because when she looks into his eyes, she's able to see all the sorrow and pain he carries around with him.

He's no stranger to loss. He understands what it's like to lose a loved one.

But somehow, against all odds, he found a way to carry on. Unlike her, he isn't bitter or full of self-pity. He is happy of all things.

That's why he's her hope. When Calypso looks at him, she sees a boy who doesn't let life get him down.

He fights. She wants fight like him too, push away the self-pity and learn to be happy no matter what life throws at her.

To laugh in the faces of the gods who cursed her.

But oh, it is so hard. He's no longer here to remind her.

He's just another hero who had to leave her in the end.

_He promised to come back_.

No man ever comes back.

_He's different._

Not that different.

Something orange flutters to her feet, carried by the wind from the woods behind her. Curious, Calypso bends down and picks it up.

It's an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It's covered in scorch marks, burn holes, and machine oil.

With a start she realizes this is the shirt he was wearing when he crashed onto her island.

It's a piece of him, however small.

She bites her lip and brings it up to her face, rubbing it against her cheek.

It's soft and when she buries her nose in it, breathing deep, she can smell him.

A mixture of smoke and machine oil, things she never expected to smell good on anyone but he somehow makes it work.

Gods, she misses him so much.

Tears slowly make their way down her checks, falling onto the shirt.

She'll do anything to have him back.

If only for a few minutes.

Just long enough to see his face, kiss his lips, and whisper how much she loves him.

She wants to have him standing next to her, laughing and wiping her tears away.

She wants to have him hold her close when her world is falling apart, telling her it'll all be ok.

"Please come back to me," she whispers brokenly, "I can't live without you."

She wants him so bad it hurts.

She wants him so bad that her mind creates fantasies in order to cope.

But in reality, all she has is a burnt shirt and an impossible promise.

**So how was it? Was it as good as 'Dear God'? Did you like hearing from Calypso? Which did you like better? Review and let me know!**

**~Sunshine**


End file.
